


Intervention Side A

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Per!verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “This, Dean Winchester, is your intervention.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world where Castiel is learning to be more human and trying to figure out how to deal with his growing human emotions. The problem with that is that Castiel tries to deal with them Winchester style

 

  
Dean stared at the room and had no idea what the hell to say.  He couldn’t think of any reason this group of people would be assembled.

Or why they would be in Bobby’s panic room either.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked the one guy he didn’t actually know.

“Um… Kevin.  I work at the music store at the mall.”

“Sammy!” Dean yelled just as his brother and Bobby came running into the panic room.

“Gabriel!” Sam yelled in explanation.

Dean didn’t know what the hell Gabriel was doing, or why Sam knew it was the archangel.  He didn’t know why he was in the panic room with Uriel, Anna, Chuck, Bobby, this Kevin guy, and his brother.

“Alright, it looks like we’re almost ready,” Gabriel said as he popped into the room.  He looked at Sam and smiled.  “I thought we should probably get this rolling before I bring my baby brother in.”

“Gabriel, what’s going on?” Anna asked.

“You are all friends of my brother, Castiel.  As most of you know,” and Gabriel gave Dean a smirk because he knew Dean was in the dark about whatever was happening, “Castiel has been trying to attain a certain … item of importance.  He’s been going about it all wrong and with no help from any of you really.  Except you,” he pointed to Kevin.  “Nice work with the Air Supply.”

Sam coughed in what sounded surprisingly like a laugh and when Dean glared at him Sam shook his head.  “I’m sorry Dean.  If I thought Gabriel would actually go through with this-“

“With what?” Dean asked.  Sam wasn’t worried so it wasn’t life or death but the thought of Sam and Gabriel teaming up to do something gave Dean the heebie-jeebies.

“This, Dean Winchester, is your intervention.”

“Sam?  What the hell?”

“Gabriel, just let me talk to my brother, ok?”

“Must we stand by and watch this blasphemy?” Uriel demanded from the other part of the room.

 Gabriel glared at him and Dean was slightly mollified.  He didn’t like Uriel and it was nice to see the Trickster put him in his place.

“Go on Sam, try to talk some sense into that boy’s thick skull,” Bobby said as he took a seat at the desk.  He turned his attention to a book and Dean figured Bobby was trying to give them space for whatever.

“Sam?”

“You know I love you, Dean.  You’re a great brother and you’ve always been there for me.”

It made Dean uncomfortable to hear it. Bad things happened when people started to talk to him like that.

“It’s time for me to do something that you can’t seem to do yourself.  You’ve been miserable, man.  I know why.  I understand and I have tried to gently push you the right way without being overbearing or obnoxious.  But I can’t stand to see you miss out on something that I think could be really good for you anymore.  You’re so caught up in all the things that you aren’t, that you haven’t noticed that everyone else sees what you are.”

“What am I, Sammy?”

“You’re a good soul, Dean Winchester,” Anna said with a smile.  “You have a warm heart and a light that needs to be shared with the world.”

“This is still blasphemy.”

“Shut up Uriel,” Anna said with a shake of her head.

Bobby sighed.  “Sam, get to the point.  Your brother looks like you’re about to piss in his pancakes.”

“You’re in love, Dean, and we all know it.”

“What?” he felt the ground tilt out from under him.

“Dean, haven’t you noticed the weird things Castiel has been doing?”

“It’s Cas.  He’s always weird.”

“What the wonder twin is trying to tell you Dean, is that Castiel is in love with you too.”

“The hunt at the B&B was supposed to be a date, not a haunting,” Sam clarified.  “The feathers on the bed, the love songs on the radio.  He was trying to be romantic.”

“That’s not … he’s an angel.  He couldn’t possibly see anything but-“

“A man willing to sacrifice himself for others?  A man who loves with every part of who he is?  A man who wakes up every morning and does the right thing no matter how much it hurts him?  Dean, I don’t know how anyone can meet you and not see all those things,” Sam said.  “You were my hero when I was little, better than Superman and Wolverine combined.  I never stopped thinking of you that way.  Why wouldn’t someone else see it too?”

“Well, I’m not better than Batman.”

Sam gave him that funny, half smile he had.  “You are Batman.”

“No, he is Dean Winchester.  Batman is a fictional character.”

Bobby let out a snort and Sam laughed.

“Well timed, little brother,” Gabriel said as he put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.  He looked at Bobby and addressed the other man.  “So, if I understand correctly, once that door is closed, not even an angel can escape it.”

“Correct.”

They all disappeared and showed up on the other side of the door then.

Sam was disoriented for a second but he smiled at Dean.  “Don’t kill me, but don’t come out until you’re both happy.”

“Sam!”  The door shut on his face before he could stop it though and Dean was left alone with Castiel.

Castiel, whom his brother and an archangel said was in love with him.


End file.
